An electronic oscillator generally includes a resonant circuit that produces a periodic, time-varying electrical signal of a given frequency. The inverse of the resonant circuit's period determines its frequency. The electrical signal may be used, for instance, to keep track of the passage of time by counting several signal oscillations. A common electronic oscillator employs a quartz crystal as its resonating element, although other types of piezoelectric materials (e.g., polycrystalline ceramics) may also be used.
Electronic oscillators are used to generate clock signals for lots of electronic devices. Electronic oscillators are an important component of radio frequency (RF) and electronic devices. Often, oscillator circuitry is provided on an electronic device.